Assassinate the Princess
by Riku-Lover18
Summary: A man sent to kill the princess of demons, for his evil uncle to carry out his plan, is trying to get on Lana's good side, so as he can kill her easily. But when he finds out, she's the ONE he's been looking for, things get a little ruff between his boss
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, how are you? I'm back. I got such an inspiring review, that I decided to put more of my Rikana's out there for those who are becoming hooked.

It's good to know, even though I've been a part of just putting something out there, will get me noticed.

Hope you like this one, it kind of came from the Princess Diaries 2, but it has a completely different plot

_**Prologue: Assassination Information.**_

"Come here! I need to speak to you before you leave!" a worn man called, motioning the silver-haired boy towards him.

"What do you want Uncle?" he sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you understand what you need to do?" Uncle asked, placing a ruff hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Yes. Take out the princess and befriend the king. I understand." He sighed again having gone though this day after day.

"Good, now just remember, as soon as you take out the princess, Namine will take over her spot and you will rule along side her as king. How does that sound?" his Uncle smiled, trying to show enthusiasm.

"Just great." the boy shook his head and showed his annoyance with a great deal of passion.

"See you when you've finished the job. I'll keep in contact with you and see how you're doing. So long." Uncle waved and the boy was gone.


	2. The Meeting

_Chapter 1: The Meeting._

"Sora, stop it! That tickles!" a girl with long russet brown hair laughed as a boy tickled her sides.

"I won't, I love to hear you laugh, it makes me happy to hear it." he laughed along with her.

"Fine, then I'll get you." she said, beginning to tickle his sides as well.

Unable to intake anymore to laugh, Sora stopped and collapsed on the girl underneath him.

"Ooof!" the girl giggled as he landed on her, "Hey, I'm not a bed."

"So, you are now." he smiled at her.

"You're such a goof." she smiled back.

Lying down, the girl let him rest his head softly on her chest and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish I could have you Lana. I'm dying to know what's under these clothes." Sora smiled perversely, trying to rile her.

Looking down at him, she playfully hit him and called, "Pervert! I get to take yours off first!"

Giving her a look of surprise, Sora cleared his throat and asked, "Really? 'Cause I wasn't joking."

"Meh," she shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't really mind I guess."

"Then let's go." he sat up, pulling her with him.

"Sora," she whined, "why now? Can't we try in the morning, I'm tired?" Lana tried to worm her way out of it.

"No, I'm ready now." Sora laughed, pulling off Lana's shoes and over-coat.

"Fine." Lana replied, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders.

Lifting her arms above her head, she allowed Sora to pull her shirt off. Placing them around his neck, she pulled him close and kissed him.

Lowering the two of them, Sora was about to try for her pants, when someone came through the door.

Stopping, the two of them looked up and saw a silver-haired boy standing in front of them.

Quickly behind him, came a tall, fit man with softly spiked hair and a bag of groceries.

Almost dropping the bag, he quickly found his composure.

Calmly walking into the room, he set the bag on the counter, then turned to look at the two of them.

The boy stood in the door-way, brows raised, and eyes dodging from Sora and Lana to the man.

"What the hell are you two doing!" the man burst out suddenly, making the boy jump.

"Now Luke, let me explain..." Lana tried to calm him.

"Explain what! That you were going to have sex! Lana, you're not even married and you shouldn't act like that, it's not right for our kind!" Luke yelled, interrupting her.

"It was hot, and we were bored, what else it there to do!" Lana snapped back, glancing at the boy.

Pulling Sora closer, Lana whispered in his ear, "I don't like that guy looking at me."

He looked at her and nodded. Sora leaned just enough to one side so the silver-haired boy couldn't see her chest anymore.

"Guess what Luke?" Lana glared at him. Pointing to Sora she said, "Shujin," then pointed to Sora and back to herself, "Shujin's Kanai." She smiled with satisfaction.

His face deepened to a darker red and Luke shook his head, "Absolutely not, I will not allow it, Sora is in no position to even take it, so don't even think it! Over my dead body will he be king!"

"That can be arranged." a girl with short, layered red hair said as she came through the door with another bag of groceries.

"You can't be serious Roxie! I mean, look at him, he's not even a demon! How could you possibly think he would be a good king?" Luke sighed, turning to his love.

"So what? Lana loves him, and if she wants to marry him she can. Who cares besides you?" Roxie asked, shaking her head.

"I guess I haven't got a real choice over who she marries, but I can choose not to abdicate if she does." Luke smiled with satisfaction.

"You know, we might not want to talk about this in front of this strange person." Lana suggested, looking the silver haired boy up and down.

"Yeah, I found him downstairs, he says he knows you Sora." Luke shook his head.

"I might, what's your name?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Sora how could you forget your college drinking buddy?" the boy smirked.

"Holy Shit! Riku! How've ya been? It's been so long!" Sora jumped up and walked over to him.

"Ah!" Lana squeaked, grabbing a pillow and placing it un front of her.

She reached over and grabbed her shirt.

Pulling it on, she sighed, "Sora, can you help me with the zipper?"

"Huh?" he turned around, "Oh, sure."

He walked over and zipped up her shirt.

Turning around, Lana kissed him softly and smiled, "I better get going, I have to be to work in an hour, and it's going to take awhile to WALK THERE!" Lana looked at Luke with a glare.

"It's your fault you totaled your car." Luke crossed his arms and turned away.

"What! You're making her walk!" Sora turned on Luke.

"Of course, she deserves it. She has to learn how to drive before I get her another car." Luke looked back at him.

"Fine, I'll come with you Lana. Maybe we can stop by my place on the way there." Sora suggested, running his hand up her arm softly and kissing her neck.

"OKAY! You can use the car!" Luke cried out, making them stop.

Staring into Sora's eyes, Lana smiled and said, "No, I think I'll walk."

"NO! You'll take the car!" Luke pulled the keys out of his pocket and walked over to her. Grabbing her arm, Luke led her to the door, handed her the keys and pushed her into the hall.

"Hey! I didn't get to say goodbye to Sora!" Lana squealed.

Sora pushed passed Luke and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you Sora." Lana smiled, clutching her hands behind her back and looking to the ground as she turned from side to side.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing." Sora placed his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I'm going to have to get something to eat on my way there." Lana looked up at him with a smile.

He stared at her and bit his bottom lip in frustration. On sudden impulse, he reached forward and took hold of her shoulders and pulled her into an intense kiss.

Pushing away, Lana blushed and asked, "Sora, do you think this is right? Me being somewhat royal and all? I'm not trying to sound conceded, but...it would never be allowed."

"I understand what you mean, sorry for what I just did." Sora sighed as he looked away embarrassed.

Lana waved good-bye to him, and headed off to work.


End file.
